fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas Morningstar
“”Atlas Morningstar”” ( アトラスモーニングスー,Atorasumōningusutā ) is a traveling wizard on his eternal journey. He has just made an stop at the fairy tail guild to take a brake from hunting evil spiris, he is simply tierd of it fo now. He hopes his new comrads can help him with his demon problems. Appearance Atlas is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky strawberry blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, blue eyes. His white Fairy Tail mark is located on his left shoulder. Personality Atlas is a rather calm and laid back individual, he rarely ever loses his temper but when he do he draws his wephone and destroys the nearest targets he can find in a great wrath. Atlas believes that people who abandon their comrades are the worst kind of people and does not hesitate to punish them for their acts. Atlas enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Orga and Warcry fight, however, he was disappointed that Orga finished his fight rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Natsu showcased his strength against Jiemma and much of the Sabertooth Guild, Atlas became very excited, relishing in the fact that Natsu was much stronger than he had previously thought. He has also shown good sportsmanship and prefers not to mock others, even after defeating them. Atlas have an alternat personality that desires to inflickt harm to others. His Apperence change drasticly when he whiches betwen personalitys for example his hair collor and his fire turns ice blue. Description When Atlas’s grandfather drove his scythe through Atlas’s chest a mass of energy and entered his body to fuse with his magic origin and soul. By doing so, it was able to release absurd amount of black miasma of the shinigami it once belonged to as well as other unidentifiable substances into Atlas's body. The black miasma and other substances changed Atlas's physiology to mimic the Shinigami Lord it once belonged to. This gave Atlas access to a myriad of shinigami abilities all of which he yet has to master. Just to name a few they are the ability to sense death, near-absolutely immortal and immunity to Death Magic. Atlas’s element is Fire and when fused with the black miasma is an unstoppable force. The shinigami part of him absorbs the lost soules near him and converts it to raaw energy. Like Slayers, Atlas is able to consume his element through his mouth and break it down to turn it into raw energy to rejuvenate and empower the body, mind, soul, and magic. Since his body is filled with black miasma, the black miasma in his body can be used to destroy any harmful substance in the element, allowing him to absorb forms of his element that would otherwise be dangerous. For example: elements from Devil Slayer Magic. The source of a Atlas's powers as a Shinigami, is the shinigami weapon, can be manifested into his hand through sheer willpower. The shinigami weapon has given him an intuitive mastery of how to use this particular shinigami weapon to its fullest or any other scythe he may use. Atlas has commented on how manifesting the weapon is like breaking seal. Once manifested, his abilities and magic power will skyrocket since his shinigami traits will become more pronounced. Naturally, controlling this power is very difficult and it can drive him insane if he isn't careful, it is like the wephone is wanting to destroy anything in their path. On top of this, it is hard on Atlas's mind to handle this much power, resulting in a continuous migraine until the shinigami weapon is merged back with his magic origin. The shinigami scythe itself has a couple of abilities as well. It is nearly impossible to heal injuries that were inflicted by a user's shinigami weapon. This is because the injuries that the weapon inflicts are caused by the target's soul being harmed in a similar fashion. Thus, a fatal blow inflicted by this weapon can kill anyone, regardless of what kind of immortality they may have. Lastly, Shinigami powers is very effective against the undead and on souls who are unable to move on. However, unlike Slayer Magic, a Shinigami’s Magic isn't painful to those creatures. In fact, most of these creatures describe the feeling of being hit by Shinigami’ Magic as euphoric. The powers of a shinigami is passed on from person to person but the cycle have to begin with a shinigami that is willing to pass on it powers to a human. Humans is seen like lesser creatures to a shinigami because they are the gods of death and can take the life of almost anyone there for is seen to control all life over humans. History Atlass parents has been dead for a long time,they both died of a plauge in there small village but somehow Atlas made it out alive. After everybody was gone the grandfather of Atlas came loking for him after hering what had happened. Atlas was found and therefore he was raised by his grand father in a bigger village. Atlas's grandfather who's name was Orius learned Atlas everything that he knew about magic, he told him tales noboby had heard before and spelles nobody had ever pronounced. All this time Atlas didn't suspect him for being a mage him self, but he was infact one of the most powerful ones in history. Orius, Atlas grandfather, had noticed something, Atlas behavior some times could change drasticly, like if he became someone else with an intrest to hurt others and releas caos and destruction opon the world. This was a problem that Orius traced back to the plauge that killed atlas's parents. The plauge had made an alternat consciousness that could take over any time. The thing that nobody knew was that the "plauge" wasn't a plauge it was a demon looking for a vessel to take control over but nobody was strong enough in the village to stand the demon, the only one strong enough was the young boy Atlas. The demon didn't think the boy could last in symbiot with the demon but he was wrong Atlas was to strong for the demon so now they are one and that is why the second consciousness appered.The times that the demon controled Atlas he called him self Aldron Demonking, destroyer of worlds and a creation of zerif the dark wizard. Orius had to save Atlas from his evil side, he made a seal inside Atlas's mind to keep the evil side out. Atlas had grown alot over the years but what he didn't know was that he would stay the same age for eternety as a shinigami magic user. The day when he got his powers was the day that an massive monster came to the village and treatened to destroy it but atlas's grandfather passed his powers to Atlas after feeling so tired but couldn’t rest in that form and it was time for atlas to show the world who he is. Atlas cruched the monster with his new powers. Since that Atlas has traveled and collected souls and beaten many powerful people but for now he is settled with the Fairy tail guild. But even to this day he can feel his dark side coming forward when he is at his furious behavior because that is when he is the most susepteble to darkness. Magic and Abilities Fire Shinigami Magic Fire Shinigami Magic is a type of Caster Magic, Holder Magic, Lost Magic, and Shinigami Magic. It isn't just any form of Shinigami Magic, but the very first one that was created making it one side to hold the balance against the dark magics. This fact makes the power of this magic far superior to the normal styles of Shinigami Magic. * Shinigami's Cold Touch: Atlas covers his hands in ectoplasm, a cold ghost-like substance, before compressing to its utmost limit. Once compressed Atlas can either release it in a blast or try to punch the opponent with the fist that is surrounded by ectoplasm. The feeling of death and cold together causes the body to undergo temporary rigor mortis when the target comes in contact with ectoplasm even though the target is still alive. This causes the muscles in opponent's body to stiffen, making it very difficult to move. *'Spirit Activation Method:' Spirit Activation Method also known as Spiritual Release, is a supplementary spell that Atlas can use to energize his own soul or the soul of an ally. To perform, he channels heat energy to his index and middle finger of one of his hands. The energy is then compressed around the fingers to its utmost limit before he touches the target with his fingers. Once making contact with the target, he channels the black maisma into their soul: energizing the soul. This causes the soul to begin to produce magic or curse power at a faster rate, increasing the target's physical abilities and reserves of magic or curse power. This enhancement doesn't last long, only for fifteen minutes. When it does go away, the target will be left in an extremely exhausted state. Due to this drawback, Atlas can uses this spell offensively against a target if he is able to last fifteen minutes against his foe while they are in this state. *'Flame Shinigami's Death Warrant:' Atlas pictures his target in his head as he uses his energy to form the kanji for "search" in the air. Once the kanji is full formed, it glows brightly as a swarm of ghosts fly out from the kanji from the Death Realm. These ghosts will hunt relentlessly hunt for their target, no matter where they go. The ghosts are so persistent that they once searched for a Yōkai for 800 years, at which point the Yōkai gave up because of the stress that comes with always trying to run away. *'Fire Shinigami's Haunting:' Atlas extends one hand out in front him fires flames that has been molded into the shape of several ghosts from his hand. When a ghost makes contact with the user it sticks to the target and drains them of their magic power to sustain themselves. On a whim, Atlas can cause the ghosts ghosts to explode. The power and size of the explosion depends on how much they have absorbed, but in general it is usually strong enough to obliterate a house as the explosion is made up of both magic power and Shinigami energy. *'Shinigami's Wrath:' Atlas crosses his arms in front of his chest and builds up energy within his body. The amount of energy that is built up is enough to cause the ground beneath his feet to crack and give in from the pressure alone. After building up destructive energy in his body, he expels it from his body by quickly extending his arms to either side of his body. The expelled energy takes the form of a giant and powerful explosion that is capable of easily wiping out a large town. The power of the explosion isn't the only thing to fear as the sudden presence of energy creates an imbalance. This imbalance can create storms whose power will vary depending on how much energy was used. *'''Shinigami Awakening: '''This is a move that only a incredible skilled wizard can master, it is the power to take on the physical features of a shinigami, for example the user can manifest wings and flames around his body. When this techniq is his hair is like burning flames and his body heat is incresing to nearly 50 degrees celsius. Scythe Atlas scythe Echo (エコー,Ekō) is an powerful weapon and like all of the shinigami weaphones it’s the source of his powers. Echo is a majestic looking scythe that can be summoned oppon when ever he needs it. * Scythe: Although Shinigami magic users can certainly release their element from their mouth, unlike Slayers it isn't Shinigami Magic's trademark spell, but rather an ordinary spell with no real significance outside of mocking Slayers. The trademark spell of Shinigami Magic is known as their death scythe spell. It allows them to manifest a scythe composed purely of their element that is more parts black miasma than actual element. This allows the scythe to instantly decay almost any organic material it comes into contact with. * Like all of the the shinigami weaphones it is made after the wielders personality that why it has metalic flames on it, it represent Atlas's powers. Weakness While Atlas cannot die from any outside source, he seems to be especially vunerable to powerful forms of Black Arts, with an exception to Death Magic, and slightly weak to Curses. When he is hit with a Black Art or Curse a purple burn-like marking appears on his skin. If Atlas doesn't treat it it could spread and if it spreads enough he will die. Finally, Atlas states that the pain that this marking can cause can be enough to make the strongest people fall on the ground in agony. This has made many people, like Izanami, wonder how Atlas has enough willpower to fight while having this marking Trivia Bleach Morningstar comes from the devil's last name